1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette built in a tape writer for printing desired characters, symbols, etc. on a tape.
2. Description of Related Art
Two kinds of tapes of, for example, 12 mm and 9 mm width have been used as tapes installed in a tape cassette which is to be attached to a tape writer for making a tape on which desired characters or symbols are printed. Four kinds of cassette casings comprising an upper casing and a lower casing corresponding to a tape of 12 mm width and an upper casing and a lower casing corresponding to a tape of 9 mm width are required to form a tape cassette for storing tapes of 12 mm width and 9 mm width, respectively. Each of the tape cassettes are formed by combining an upper casing and a lower casing corresponding to the tape width.
However, if an upper casing and a lower casing are required for each of tapes of two different widths, two kinds of upper casings and two kinds of lower casings are required to form cassette casings for the tapes of two different tape widths. That is, four kinds of casings are required in all. If a tape cassette is formed by an upper casing and a lower casing for each of tapes of different widths, more than three kinds of upper casings and more than three kinds of lower casings are required to make printed tapes of more than three kinds of widths.
If the kinds of upper casings and lower casings increases, manufacturing means for each casing is required and it takes much time and labor to manufacture upper casings and lower casings. Another problem exists wherein, for example, much labor is required to manage many kinds of upper casings and lower casings.